Episode 6528 (16th April 2013)
Plot Gennie is devastated as Brenda drifts in and out of consciousness, telling her that she loves her as the ambulance approaches. At the hospital, Gennie is scared and devastated as Brenda is taken into a cubicle and blames herself for pushing her over the wedding. When Brenda comes round, she wants to see Gennie. Brenda is troubled by her daughter's distress and appears thoughtful about her condition. Brenda looks round the room, realising what she has to lose. She fights her misgivings as she tells everyone that she is going to have the operation. Gennie hugs her mum and the pair are happy to be united again. Meanwhile, Debbie returns with the boys and they are uneasy as Bernice cannot place what is amiss. The children are awkward around Chas, and Cameron discovers that Bernice let Debbie take them out earlier. He asks the boys what happened and is furious to hear that Debbie told them Chas murdered Carl. Cameron does his best to reassure the boys, who remain unconvinced. He visits Debbie and tells her to stay away from Dylan and Harry and to stop messing with their heads, though it's clear she is not finished yet. Elsewhere, Moira and Cain discuss the pregnancy. Moira is stunned to find that Cain is not immediately against the idea. She tries to make him see how difficult it would be, but Cain thinks this could be his last chance to be a dad again. Moira gets tired of talking and Cain thinks she has already made her decision. He's hurt to think that he has no say in the matter. Also, Jimmy is frustrated to hear that Nicola has made the decision on Angel's school without him, Charity's unease with Jai is growing and she tells him that she doesn't want Rachel bringing Archie to work, while Georgia is distressed about Brenda so Rodney takes her out for a walk to clear their heads. Cast Main cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Dylan Murray - Mikey Thomasson *Harry Murray - Alfie Middlemiss *Doctor Lake - Julia Rounthwaite Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes